


tumblr prompt fill

by allp_wips



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allp_wips/pseuds/allp_wips
Summary: Written for the prompt: “How much do you hate me?” “Not enough to say no immediately. What do you need?"





	tumblr prompt fill

**“How much do you hate me?” “Not enough to say no immediately. What do you need?”**

“How much do you hate me?”

Alex looks up at the speaker of the question. Astra stands before her, arms clasped behind her back, and her posture ramrod straight. Every bit the general in her suit, even though they’re just in Alex’s living room, and Alex herself is in her after-work PJs. 

“Not enough to say no immediately,” Alex says. “What do you need?”

“I need your help planning something.” 

Alex frowns. “When you plan things, they usually end in either world domination or disaster.”

“You exaggerate,” Astra says, taking a seat on the floor, while Alex continues to sprawl over the couch. “This plan is not so grand in nature.”

“What is it?”

“A human whom I happen to be acquainted with has a very important day coming up,” Astra says. “I would like to know what to arrange for them on such a day, to make them happy.”

Alex wrinkles her nose. “ _ What? _ ”

“It is what you call a birthday, I believe,” Astra explains calmly. “I thought you were the best person to explain to me what humans would consider appropriate arrangements, on such an occasion.”

Alex raises her eyebrows. “Who might this human in question be?”

Not even a pause. “A DEO agent.”

“Which one?”

“Agent Vasquez,” Astra says smoothly. “I understand you two have similar taste, so you are the human best equipped to help me with this task.”

“I had no idea you were so friendly with Vasquez,” Alex remarks. “Well, what kind of arrangements did you have in mind?”

“Some sort of outing?” Astra ventures. “And Kara mentioned that they might like gifts.”

Alex hums and looks up at the ceiling

“For a nice night out, I’d usually say a rock concert or something,” she says. “But given the hectic hours the DEO agents have been working recently, I’d say some nice restaurant, the kind of quiet place they don’t get to experience often.”

Astra nods. “As for the gifts?”

“Flowers and dark chocolate are a classic, even for a tough-as-nails DEO agent,” Alex says. “A gift card to a fancy bike repair shop won’t hurt either.”

“Very well,” Astra says and turns, as if to return to her own room. “Thank you, Agent Danvers.”

“You’re welcome,” Alex says. “Oh, Astra? There’s one more thing.”

Astra turns around and raises an eyebrow. “That would be?”

Alex smirks. “I’m friends with Vasquez and I know her birthday was last month. In fact, the only person at the DEO who birthday is coming up this month is... me.”

Astra flushes. “Agent Danvers, it entirely inappropriate to suggest that-”

“Yeah, yeah.” Alex cuts her off with a wink. “Just make sure the restaurant serves red.”

\---


End file.
